Wind
by totomatoki
Summary: Pilihan.. Dunia hanya dibuat untuk .. Memilih.. Dan aku.. Well, ganti summarry karna baru pemula, jadi ini cerita tentang dunia (fiksi) Himchan dan Bang Yongguk. Banghim Moments.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pilihan..**_

_**Dunia hanya dibuat untuk ..**_

_**Memilih..**_

_**Dan aku..**_

**Title **: Wind

**Author **: totomato

**Rating **:

Teen

PG

K

M

NC

Gaje

_Silahkan, memilih sendiri. Ini bukan UTS, silahkan. Beli 1 , gratis 1. Datang gak bayar, pulang bayar._

**Lenght. **: Allah Maha Tau

**Main Cast. **:

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

**Other Cast.**:

Sedang ngumpet

Author Notes :

Well, ff pertama . Jadi, kalau aneh, gaje, boring, bahasa kaku. Balik ke Pasal 1.

_Pasal 1 : Author selalu benar_

_Pasal 2: Kalau Author salah, maafin. Gak bisa? Balik ke Pasal 1_

_Pasal 3: Cast milik Author milik Tuhan, intinya milik Tuhan semua, salah lagi? Balik pasal 1 ._

_Author nya pemaksaan _, wkwkwk..

Enjoy !

Wind

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Bagaimana menjelaskan sosok ini, dia. Yap, dia seorang namja namun berparas cantik. Berdiri di tengah keramaian, mengantri tepat-nya. Biarpun hari terik, ia tetap mengantri dengan tenang.

Tak terfikir, sudah berapa lama ia mengantri, bahkan banyak orang yang sudah lelah, dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempatnya. Tidak untuknya, ia masih sabar dan setia.

Tanpa ia sadari, perlahan antrian tinggal dirinya seorang. Capek mungkin?

" AISH! KAU INI! SUDAH KU KATAKAN, LAYANI DENGAN CEPAT! PABBO! "

Himchan Pov

" AISH ! KAU INI! SUDAH KU KATAKAN, LAYANI DENGAN CEPAT! PABBO!"

Aku tersentak, dengan teriakan orang di depanku ini. Ckck, sudah mulai senja, waktunya istirahat, mungkin dia kecapean.

"Sudah, istirahat sana. Biar aku saja! Tak becus!" Aku terus menonton aksi omel-mengomel ini, ckck. Tempramen.

" Maaf? "

" Ya? " Orang itu menunduk dan menulis di notesnya .

Aku menyentuh bahunya. " Maaf? "

" Ya ampun, sudah ku katakan. Kau minggir sana, aku yang layani tamu ! " Aku tersentak, dia masih tak sadar mungkin.

"Ehem. Saya ingin beli, Coffee Latte, Esspresso, dan Chocholate Muffin."

Ia menoleh, melihatku. Malu mungkin.

"Ah, maaf. Saya kira anda karyawan saya. Maaf, bisa di ulang?" Namja ini, lumayan lembut. Kekeke. Lihat, rona merahnya. Malu , mungkin?

"Saya ingin beli, Coffee Latte, Esspresso, dan Chocholate Muffin. Sudah itu saja. " Namja itu menulis dengan cepat, dan menekan mic di dekatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau bisa masuk ke lounge, kalau mau. Dan ini , kertas antrian. 15 menit lagi waitress akan ketempatmu." Aku mengambil kertas itu . " Kamsahamnida. "

5 minutes ago

Senja, hm. Angin malam, ditemani suara bising mobil-motor-lalu lintas-suara waitress- dan.. Namja tempramen itu. Aku membuka kembali buku yang kubawa. Sedikit terlintas di fikiranku. Apa kau, mengingatnya?

Aku membalikkan lembaran terakhir pada buku ini, foto ini. Keluarga bahagia. Bersama aku, anakku, dan dia..

Sudah 5 tahun rupanya, bahkan aku masih belum bisa melupakan kalian. Ataupun, mencari penggantimu. Ya, dirimu..

Kim Juniel, wanita terindah dan naas meninggal sehabis menjemput anakku. Ya, anak ku. Kim Jong In. Anak yang sama keras palanya dengan dirimu.

Hmm..

" Maaf, ini pesanan mu." Namja itu, tempramen. " Mari saya ulang, pesanan anda. Satu Coffee Latte, satu Esspresso, dan satu Chocholate Muffin. Maaf, para waitress sedang kacau hari ini, jadi saya yang menggantikan." Aku melihat semua pesananku. Hm, bagaimana mau menghabiskannya.

" Ada lagi, yang ingin kau pesan?" Saut Namja itu lagi. " Hm, aku minta layanan khusus, bisakah kau? Temani aku,-" Namja itu bingung sepertinya.

" Maksudku, aku hanya sendiri. Dan tidak bisa meminum ini dan memakannya, sendirian. " Aku memandang foto itu kembali.

" Ah, kalau begitu seharusnya anda memesan satu saja, hm? Ahjussi. Dengan begitu, anda tak perlu membuang-buang uang anda. Sungguh, percuma sekali anda membuang uang anda percuma." Aku meliriknya, selain tempramen ternyata juga hm, pelit.

" Ya, mungkin saranmu bisa ku terima. Tapi, tawaranku masih berlaku. Aku hanya butuh teman, dan kau tak usah mengganti uang minum ini. " Aku memandang foto lagi.

" Yah, sudahlah. Tunggu 5 menit, aku akan meminta orang lain yang menggantikanku." Namja itu pergi, lucu sekali. Sudah membentak lalu, menerima tawaranku . Haha.

5 minutes ago

" Hm, maaf?" Namja itu datang, kini aku menyingkirkan foto bersama buku yang kubawa.

" Silahkan duduk. " Aku menatapnya, Namja yang berbeda.

" Kamsahamnida. Yang mana? "

" Ah? "

" Kau ingin meminum yang mana?" Lagi, dia bertanya.

" Oh, terserah kau saja duluan. " Aku menatapnya kembali, wajah yang keras, namun tenang. Tipikal, dewasa.

" Hmm, ne. " Aku bertaruh, dia akan memilih, Espresso . Dan aku salah, Coffee Latte, ternyata. Dia melirikku, dan memandangku rileks.

" Apa ada masalah, aku memilih ini?" Dia bertanya. Dewasa, sekali.

" Tidak. Pilihan yang sama dengan, dia. " Aku menunjukkan foto anakku, Kim Jong In.

" Hm, dan selera berbusana yang sama denganku. " Dia melihat sebentar, dan menikmati angin. Hah, sudah lama tak berileks seperti ini.

" Namaku, Kim Himchan . Dan dia, Kim Jong In." Aku menghempaskan tubuhku, bersender ditemani lembutnya angin, menyapu poniku.

" Anak yang manis, sama seperti, ibunya." Dia masih terpejam. Aku kaget.

" Hah? Ibu? " Dia membuka matanya, melihatku rileks.

" Ku kira kau, yeoja." Aku tertawa.

" Bang Yongguk. Kau bisa memanggilku, Yongguk. " Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali.

Sudah lama tak seperti ini, angin lembut. Seperti menyapaku, berkata

Selamat datang lembaran baru.

_**Nb : kasih saran, mendingan lanjut atau engga . Ini bakalan berchapter, bukan ber sequel. Wks .**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Apa kau dengar, suara angin ini seperti berbisik?_

_Mencoba untuk mengatakan bahwa, dunia ini.._

_Tak seburuk yang kau sangka.._

_Tapi, apa kau bisa memahaminya ?_

_Dan sanggup menerima.._

_Kenyataan ?_

Author : Totomato

Judul : Wind ( Behind The Scene )

Main Cast :

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Moon Jong Up

Mrs. Hyosung

Mr. Busan

Genre : coba pilihkan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik, selama ada yang terbaik maka. Pilihlah.

Long : Chaptered

Notes :

Keep spirit until the end. Stop judge the ' Fanfiction' by the cover

Keep reading, and give me comment ^^

YES SIR ! Its B.A.P! '-'

Author Pov

TINUT .. TINUT.. TINUT..

Seoul. 9:30 PM

Waktu yang tepat untuk beristirahat dari segala aktivitas yang ada . Segala hirup pikuk yang ada di kota besar Korea Selatan ini. Kini kita waktunya beristirahat, dan mendapat kejutan untuk hari esok. Tapi, tak begitu dengan kampong kecil ujung Seoul ini.

Seorang **namja ** cantik berjalan di tengah keramaian , dengan lampu yang remang-remang menerangi jalannya. Tak jarang ia di goda oleh **yeoja**-**yeoja** hanya sekedar menyambung hidupnya di sini. Tak hanya **yeoja**, banyak **namja ** yang menawarkan paket-paket murah untuk penginapan di salah hotel yang mereka tawarkan, tak mau kalah dengan para **yeoja**, **namja ** – **namja ** itu juga centil-centil, **uke** sepertinya.

**Namja ** itu hanya memasang derp face, berjalan terus meninggalkan aktivitas tersebut. " Ya, kau ! **Namja ** disana !" seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian tertutup teriak ke **namja ** cantik tersebut, **namja ** itu membalikkan tubuhnya. _**" Nuguya **_? "

" Hah.. Hah.. Ya ! KIM HIMCHAAAAAANN!" cubitan keras meninggalkan bekas memerah pada pipi **namja ** cantik, Himchan. Himchan, membuka kacamatanya.

" Ahahaha.. Noona, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Hm, dengan pakaian udik itu ? Hahaha.."

" N.. Neo.. Jeongmal ! Ah, chanieeee kau jahat sekali!" Wanita itu menggelayut lemas di tangan Himchan.

" Noona." Himchan menunduk melihat iris mata, **yeoja** yang bergelayut manja di tangannya, dengan segera ia melepaskan tangan **yeoja** itu. " Mianhae, Kim Sora. Kau, pulanglah. "

**Yeoja** itu melihat punggung **namja ** cantik tersebut, tanpa ia sadari matanya telah meneteskan bulir bulir air mata.

' _**Seberapa kerasnya aku berusaha, kau tetap saja menatap Kim Juniel. Apa hanya dia ? '**_

Himchan Pov

Malam yang indah, ah. Tidak aku kesini bukan untuk menghibur diriku. Aku melewati banyak , **yeoja** dan **namja ** nakal yang entah mengapa mereka seperti tidak ada pekerjaan lain saja. Namun, aku tetap saja bersyukur dengan salah satu dari sekian banyak **yeoja** yang berada disini. Salah satunya dengan dia.

" Maaf, anda siapa ? Tidak bisa masuk kesini se-enaknya." Ah, penjagaan yang ketat sekali, Noona.

Aku memberikan stempel dan sedikit uang untuk nya. Dia tersenyum , dan membolehkan aku masuk. Suasananya masih sama, hanya saja dekorasinya sedikit berbeda. Yap, aku masuk ke salah satu pub terkenal disini, pub yang hanya-diperbolehkan-apabila-kau-terkenal , kira-kira seperti itu. Pub ini ? Cukup mewah, dengan bayaran berkali-kali lipat dari pub sebelah, yang bahkan kau bisa beli 5 botol whiski disebelah setara dengan 2 gelas kecil whiski disini. Tidak, aku disini tidak membutuhkan hiburan.

Aku terus berjalan, melewati mata-mata liar itu, tersenyum datar dan seadanya, aku harus fokus.

Aku mencoba mendekati bar di dekat dance floor tersebut, sedikit keberuntungan untukku. Karena aku terkenal, jadi sedikit ada kemudahan. Buttler mendekatiku. Keberuntungan kedua, bukan?

" Selama malam, selamat datang. Ada yang ingin kau pesan atau butuhkan ? " Senyum ramah, ah sepertinya pernah melihat **namja ** ini.

" Bisa kau sebutkan dimana 'dia'? " Aku melampirkan foto 'dia', dan sedikit uang.

" Ah, 'dia' berada di lantai 205, tuan. " Aku segera bangkit, namun tangan ku dicegat olehnya. " Kau harus berhati-hati , tuan. 'Dia ' bersama tuang besar dari Busan. " Aku menepuk bahunya, dan menggangguk , melangkah cepat ke bilik dekat pintu luar .

" Hm, tuan besar dari Busan ? Aha, siapa lagi kalau bukan, Mr. Busan. Ahaha."

Dengan langkah besarku, aku segera menuju ruangan tersebut . Alasannya mengapa sangat antusias ? Pertama, aku sudah mengenal Mr. Busan ini. Kedua, akku harus segera cepat mengetahui apa isi di balik mystery ini.

Kreeetttt

Pemandangan yang sungguh tak terduga. Bukan Mr. Busan yang ku ketahui ternyata, dan **Yeoja** di depanku , Noona Hyosung..

Author Pov

" Ah.. Ah.. Tuan, kau tak bisa seperti ini. " **Namja ** bersuara melingking ini terus saja menggoda **yeoja** di depannya, sang **yeoja** sungguh tak tahan dengan perlakuan **namja ** tersebut. Ia terus saja menolak rangkulan **namja ** tersebut, seringaian dan canda terus saja di lontarkan **namja ** tersebut.

Kreeettt…

Pintu itu terbuka, sosok **namja ** cantik berada di balik pintu tersebut. **Yeoja** tersebut, tampak kaget namun **namja ** bersuara melingking di sampingnya memasang tampang cool.

" Ehem. Maaf, bisa saya berbicara dengan kalian berdua, Noona Hyosung dan Mr. Busan ?" **Namja ** cantik tersebut, tak lain Kim Himchan. Berjalan dan menutup pintu, dengan wajah tampan namun cantik ia duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan mereka berdua.

Tampak muka Hyosung masih sedikit kaget, sedangkan Mr. Busan mulai menampakkan seringai khasnya.

" Ada apa kau kesini, Himchan ? Kalau taka da yang khusus, kau menganggu acara ku dengan Hyosung. Kau tau? " Tangan nakalnya merangkul pundak Hyosung, sedikit tidak nyaman Hyosung, melepas tangan Mr. Busan. Namun apa daya Hyosung sangat lemah di depan Mr. Busan, bukan di depan Himchan tepatnya.

" Cih, kau bahkan masih belum bisa menaklukan dia, Mr. Busan. " Himchan mulai relax dengan tempatnya. " Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan dengan kalian berdua, lebih tepatnya kau, Hyosung."

Hyosung mulai sedikit bergidig, ia tau persis kalau Himchan tak pernah bercanda dengan perkataannya, bahkan ia termasuk seseorang yang sangat fokus padahal sikapnya sangat jail. Himchan mendekap tangannya di dadanya. Menunggu, apa yang akan di katakana oleh Himchan, Hyosung sedikit takut.

" Hm, ceritakan ulang bagaimana kejadian yang menimpa, Kim Juniel. " Hyosung sedikit bernafas lega dan mulai relax. Tangan nakal Mr. Busan kini merangkul kembali, pundak Hyosung.

" Ah, arraseo." Hyosung membiarkan tangan Mr. Busan di pundaknya.

" Nuguya ? " Mr. Busan bertanya.

" Kim Juniel, istri dan sahabat ketika aku SMA dahulu. Lebih tepatnya, Lee Juniel, menikah dengan Kim Himchan dan berubah marga menjadi Kim. Seseorang yang ceria, tak mudah putus asa walaupun di caci maki karna alasan materi. Dia cantik, pintar, dapat di andalkan, dan sering di goda oleh, Mr. Busan. Kekeke. " Hyosung melirik Mr. Busan, tangan nakal Mr. Busan kini berpindah mendekap dadanya. Matanya sedikit menerawang masa lalu.

" Hm, Juniel. " Himchan terus saja fokus, ia tahu masa lalu istrinya, namun kini ia harus fokus dan tak terjebak emosi.

" 11 tahun yang lalu kami baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan. Juniel yang memang anak pintar sangat gampang mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lumayan. Sedangkan aku butuh 2 bulan baru mendapatkan pekerjaan menjadi penyanyi bar, selingan sebenarnya. Kami satu kos kembali, di tempatnya Juniel mendapatkan pujian karena kerjanya baru saja 2 bulan sudah sangat menjamin perusahaan tersebut, dan merekomendasikanku dibagian kreatif. Aku sungguh berhutang budi padanya. Dan kini, aku sudah menjadi manager di tempat tersebut, walaupun masih di selingi menjadi penyanyi di bar manapun. " Ia berhenti, menarik nafas dalam. Mr. Busan dan Himchan menunggu Hyosung melanjutkan kembali. Mr. Busan kembali menenggerkan tangannya di pundak Hyosung dan menikmati secangkir kopinya.

Mr. Busan mulai berbicara dan menerawang. " Kim Himchan, **namja ** yang terlahir dengan serba kesederhanaan, seseorang yang sangat idealis, dan perfeksionis. Dengan pakaian casual setiap harinya, cukup menarik perhatian banyak orang minus, Juniel. Wanita pujaan lelaki, dan Himchan pujaan wanita maupun lelaki. Ah, anehnya kalian saling bertengkar. Aku capek setiap kali bertemu kalian, di perusahaan maupun di kampus dulu. Selalu saja mengejek dan berantem. " Hyosung sedikit menggidik dan tertawa. Himchan hanya menampilkan senyuman tipis.

" Ah, kau tau ketika pentas drama ketika malam natal ? Juniel menjadi wanita beruntung menurutku dengan dress merah, dia menjadi tokoh utama yang cocok. " Hyosung menyela cerita Mr. Busan.

" Dan juga kau sangat cocok menjadi kurcaci manis yang menjelma menjadi peri. " Mr. Busan mulai bercerita tanpa menghiraukan rona merah di pipi Hyosung. " Dan kalian bertemu kembali di perusahaan milik keluargaku, keluarga Choi. Juniel, Himchan, Hyosung dan aku. " Mr. Busan mulai meminum kembali kopinya.

" Dan Juniel mulai mencintai Himchan, yang ia kira terlalu egois, bahkan tak bisa memendam emosinya itu, terlalu perfeksionis. Tapi, lihat kita berempat malah bisa menjadi sahabat, dan Himchan mulai berubah . Hingga 10 tahun yang lalu kalian bersama. " Himchan menerawang atap kamar .

TOK TOK

" Masuk. " Mr. Busan duduk tegak kembali, seorang pelayan datang dan menaruh makanan ringan dan minuman serta wine di meja panjang di depan mereka. " Siapa yang memesan ? " Mr. Busan bertanya.

" Aku. Terimakasih. " Himchan memberikan tip, dan pelayan tersebut meninggalkan kamar tersebut. " Sebelum datang kesini kau sudah memesan ini semua. "

" Masih saja perfeksionis dan terencana. " Seringaian lebar terlihat jelas di muka Mr. Busan , ia mencicipi snack tersebut. Hyosung mulai berbicara sembari meminum kopinya.

" Dan 5 tahun kemarin, aku dan Juniel berencana akan menikmati weekend kami di sungai han bersama Jongin dan Sora, anak ku. Ketika di perjalanan menjeput anak kami, aku lupa mengunci pintu dan mengambil pakaian ganti Sora. Aku balik kembali ke mobil dan meninggalkan Juniel . Ketika aku ingin mengendarai mobilku, aku tersentak dengan teriakan serta bunyi klakson di belakangku. Firasatku tak enak. Hiks. " Hyosung sedikit kalut, dia menunduk tangannya mulai menyeka air mata. Mr. Busan mendekap pundak Hyosung ke pelukannya. Himchan terus saja menerawang atap kamar tersebut. " A.. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, hingga kaki ku terus saja berjalan mengarah kesana. Jongin disana, ya dia berlari dari depan tk. Sora berlari menuju pelukanku. Sora bilang, Jongin hampir saja tertabrak bus tersebut dan truk di arah berlawanan. Namun, Juniel, menghadang dan mendorong Jongin ke seberang . Aku melihat Juniel. Hiks.. Matanya sedikit buram , aku ikut bersama Jongin ke dalam ambulance. Aku tak tega, melihatnya. Melihat darah di pelipis kepalanya. Hiks.. A.. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa rasanya. " Mr. Busan mengelus punggung Hyosung, ia serasa ikut merasakan apa yang Hyosung lihat. " Uljima, Hyosungie. "

" A.. Aku tak terima, sopir bus dan sopir truk itu tak bertanggung jawab. Hiks.. Mabuk di siang hari, sangat tidak etis. Hiks.. Hiks.. " Hyosung kalut, ia memeluk Mr. Busan, Himchan hanya terdiam dan sedikit menerawang kembali kenangannya bersama Juniel.

" Juniel terselamatkan, Jongin senang. Namun tak lama, Jongin demam. Demam tinggi, sangat tidak masuk akal, bahkan ketika itu musim panas. Demam Jongin tak kunjung berhenti, bahkan dia tak mau makan dan terus saja berkunjung ke ruangan Juniel. Merawatnya. Juniel, semenjak hari itu terus saja koma. Aku bahkan terkadang sangat menyayangkan mengapa ini terjadi. Aku cuti selama 2 bulan sebelum kejadian buruk itu terjadi. Jongin senang melihatku merawatnya dan ibunya. Jongin memintaku untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di taman dank e sungai Han. Tak jarang dia bercerita ketika ia di TK, bersama Sora. Dia kangen dengan Sora dan masakan Juniel. Aku, hanya bisa tersenyum dan kadang tertawa ketika cerita itu lucu. Dia memintaku ke Tower, kami kesana melihat pemandangan dari atas Tower bersama, sama seperti dulu bersama Juniel. 1 minggu semenjak dari sana, Jongin semakin panas, aku semakin khawatir. Jongin sering mengigau, aku bercerita dengan Juniel perkembangan anaknya, anak kami. Aku takut dengan kondisi Jongin maupun Juniel. Dua sosok berharga, kebanggaan ku. Teman-temannya datang menjeguk Jongin, yang kemudian pingsan selama 3 hari. Aku terus saja khawatir dengan mereka, kadang menyerah. Hingga 1 bulan kemudian, Juniel terbangun aku senang. Kami merawat Jongin bersama, panas Jongin sedikit turun. Aku khawatir, menurut dokter seharusnya demamnya hilang dari 2 minggu yang lalu, dan ternyata Jongin terkena DBD. Aku memindahkan dia ke rumah sakit lebih hebat, bersama Juniel. Aku memindahkan mereka. " Sedikit bernafas berat Himchan menerawang atap dan mulai bercerita kembali, Hyosung dan Mr. Busan melihat nya dengan tatapan lesu. Cerita yang tak pernah di ceritakan kepada mereka sebelumnya, sedikit tertarik dengan cerita Himchan.

" Aku merasa menyesal mengapa tak memindahkan mereka dari awal, lambat laun Juniel kembali koma. Aku sedikit menyerah dan memanggil ibu mertua untuk ikut merawat mereka. Jongin sering mengigau tentang surga, aku semakin takut. Dan ternyata benar, Jongin meninggal 2 hari setelah ia mengigau hebat, karna ia terpeleset setelah bangun pertama kali nya dan meninggalkan ku akhirnya. Juniel, sepertinya juga sudah tak sanggup, maksudku aku tak sanggup melihat Juniel dengan selang-selang bodoh itu. HIngga dokter pun hanya menginfus saja, aku semakin panik dan akhirnya Juniel membukakan matanya, dan meninggalkanku pula. " Himchan terus menerawang, hingga ia fokus kembali mengapa ia disini.

" Aku ingin kalian membantu ku. Tolong selidiki siapa lelaki ini, bisakah ? " Hichan menyerahkan foto itu kepada Mr. Busan dan Hyosung.

" Himchan, ini urusan gampang untukku, kau tau siapa aku bukan? Namun, buat apa kau mencari '_dia' _?" Mr. Busan mengerutkan keningnya, tanda ia sangat penasaran.

" Aku hanya ingin tahu, kebetulan melihat fotonya di internet. " Himchan melihat foto itu yang tergeletak di meja.

" Ah, mukanya. Hm, mengingatkanku dengan seseorang. " Hyosung tersenyum simpul.

" Semoga kalian dapat membantuku. " Himchan berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk. " Good night. " Himchan melangkkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan tersebut, menjauh dari segala gegap gempita malam itu. Tanpa ia sadari, dua pasang mata terus saja menatapnya datar, berharap, dan menghilang bersama langkah kaki Himchan yang terus berjalan .

Seoul , 10 : 01 AM

Himchan melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju kerumunan dan antrian yang tak kalah panjangnya ketika sore hari, kalau sore hari antrian panjang di dominasi mahasiswa dan karyawan. Maka, kini di dominasi ibu rumah tangga , siswa dan guru-guru. Jam makan siang, jam yang Himchan pilih untuk mengrelax kan dirinya, dari segala penat. Tak jarang Himchan menatap layar handphonenya, bergantian dengan jurnal yang ia bawa. Tanpa ia sadari **namja ** di depannya sedikit kurangn fokus, sehingga tertabrak dengan dirinya.

**Namja ** itu menoleh ke arah himchan, " Mian. " dan berbaris kembali. Himchan tak mempermasalahkannya dan terus membaca hingga antrian tersebut sampai pada **namja ** tersebut.

" Selamat datang, apa pesananan anda ? "

" Sa.. Ya.. Hanya ingin, memesan semua rasa yang ada disini. " **Namja ** tersebut membuat sang kasir kaget, namun bahagia.

" Ba.. Baiklah, silahkan tunggu , apa ada tambahan lainnya ? " **Namja ** tersebut langsung jalan ke ruang tunggu dengan segera kasir tersebut menulis dan memencet bel terus menerus, sehingga **namja ** arrogant sedikit kesal mendengarnya.

" YA ! Oh Gayoung ! Apa kau ingin merusak bel ku? Ada apa ? "

" Ti.. Tidak, sangjangnim. Sa.. Saya hanya senang, ada yang ingin membeli semua rasa yang ada di kafe ini. " dengan muka berseri, kasir tersebut menjelaskannya pada **namja ** arrogant tersebut.

" Cepat, kau bantu ke dalam, aku yang akan mengani selanjutnya. Kau, tau aku tak bisa membantu koki."

" Si.. Siap, sangjangnim. " **Namja ** arrogant tersebut berbalik dan segera menghadapku.

" Selamat datang, apa yang ingin kau pesan? " **namja ** tersebut hanya menunduk sembari menunggu.

" Hot coffee with granule, bake cheese bread , espresso . Dan bisakah kau menemaniku lagi?" **Namja ** arrogant itu melihat tamunya kali ini, dengan tatapan bingung dan sedikit kaget. **Namja ** arrogant itu seakan-akan meminta penjelasan.

" Aku hanya ingin kau temani dan tak lebih, seperti kemarin, Yongguk-ssi. " **Namja ** arrogant , Yongguk. Mendesah sedikit dan mengangguk .

" Kau silahkan menunggu di tempat biasa, aku akan kesana dengan pesananmu. " HImchan mengambil kartu antrian tersebut dan segera lenyap dari baying-bayang Yongguk. Dan Yongguk menatap punggung tersebut hingga panggilan pelanggan selanjutnya membangunkan dirinya.

Mereka dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri, dengan satu pandangan pasti yang melihat mereka, **namja ** canggung itu. Mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Namun, apa ini akan menjadi kenyataan ? Taka da yang tahu.

Himchan Pov

Sudah 10 menit aku berada disini, menunggu ditemani buku jurnal ini, dan beberapa panggilan dari kantorku. Sepertinya sudah 20 menit yang lalu jam istirahat sudah selesai, namun entah mengapa aku tak ingin beranjak dari café ini. Terasa nyaman , terutama tempat yang ku tempati. Rooftop di sekelilingi oleh anggrek gantung, dan lihat angina yang nyaman walaupun ini siang, namun Seoul tetap sejuk.

Aku melihat siluet **namja ** arrogant itu, membawa nampan berisi pesananku.

Tak lama aku melihat siluet **namja ** sedikit pendek namun tegap juga mengekori **namja ** arrogant itu, ckckck apa dia sekarang membawa anak buahnya ?

" Yosh, ini milik mu. Dan .. " Hm, **namja ** itu menaruh pesananku dengan rapih, aku mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan jurnal ku.

" Hoy, dengarkan aku kalau aku sedang berbicara, Kim Himchan. " sepertinya mulai kesal, kekeke. Aku menaruh jurnal ku, dan melihatnya intens, hingga batukan seseorang membangunkanku. Aku memalingkan mukaku.

" Ah, Himchan, hari ini bersama temanku tak apa ? Perkenalkan dirimu. " Yongguk menempatkan dirinya di bangku di dekatku, dan **namja ** pendek itu duduk di depan ku.

" Jong up, imnida. Hm, maaf tadi menginjak kaki mu." Ah , dia. Ya dia yang menginjak ku tadi.

" Aha, aku tak ingin memaafkan mu, bagaimana? " Ah, raut mukanya sedikit kaget sepertinya, aku menengok melihat Yongguk. " Kali ini, hot coffee nya lumayan manis. Apa kau mengaduk granule –nya ?"

" Sepertinya. Nikmati lah. " Yongguk sedikit mendekatiku, dan berbisik . " Apa kau ingin menggoda anak itu? Sepertinya, dia sedikit tak terima, kau tak memaafkannya." Keke, lucu sekali kau Jong Up.

" Ehem, Yongguk ? " Yongguk memalingkan tubuhnya dari ku, dan melihat ke arah Jong Up. " Apa.. Kalian se.. Pasang ke.. Kekasih? " Sontak aku tersedak , kaget. Begitu pula, Yongguk, dia berdiri dan menggebrak meja di depan kami, Jong Up sedikit kaget.

" Apa maksud mu Jong Up ? Hm? Kau tau, aku dan dia sama-sama **namja **. Apa lagi aku, normal! Kau.. Mau rumah sakit atau kuburan hmm? " Yongguk mendekati Jong Up, dan memiting leher Jong Up, canda.

"Ya ! Ya! Kau kira, aku tak normal. Apa karna aku kalem, jadi dikira tidak sangar , hah? Jong Up? Jawab! Emangnya aku seperti tak normal dengan Yongguk-ssi hah! " Aku juga ikut mendekati Jong Up, namun..

" Ya ! Ya! Awaaaassss himchaaaan!"

BRUAAAK…

Ah, pantatku. Sakit.

Saking semangatnya, aku mendekati Jong Up dan Yongguk, aku tersandung kaki meja, dan menarik serbet meja. Hingga pantatku berbenturan lantai ini dan juga baju ku basah dengan kopi, ah malunya.

" Hahahaha.. Lihat, pipinya ada noda merah." Aku memegang pipiku, dan merasa ada noda di atasnya, ketika aku melihat ke atas. Ternyata, ada tumpahan krim stroberi dari kepalaku jatuh turun ke pipiku. Ah, sialnya.

" Hahaha.. Hahahaha.."

Hari yang melelahkan, dan memalukan.

Continued..

' _Dubidam.. Dubidubidam.. Dubidubidam.. Dubidubidam..'_

'_Aku.. Tak bisa.. '_

'_Bolehkah . Aku disini?'_

' _Ada apa ini, mengapa begini?'_

' _Hm, Juniel. Aku menemukan dia,akhirnya.'_

In the next chaptered !


End file.
